Fixing it
by This-Sensual-Sheerio
Summary: Siempre hay algo o alguien que arregla los corazones rotos. Siempre...


_**Bueno, esto es para **_**"****A-little-death-for-you". _Su cumpleaños fue hace ya mucho tiempo cx pero me propuse escribirle algo. Y sé que a ella le encanta el drama. Y esto salió :v Mi regalo llegó antes que el tuyo :v aunque ya te lo había dicho. Es AU (Another Universe. U "Otro Universo", depende de quien quiera corregirme *coffcoffO-Licoffcoff*)._**

**_Ahí se los dejo para que lean c:_**

* * *

Los teclados, el café barato, los teléfonos sonando. La música de Lionel Richie en algún lado, todas esas voces. El sonido de las hojas de papel al rozarse y del adhesivo de los posticks al despegarse. El aburrimiento y las acciones que se hacían solas, automáticas en su cuerpo. No era consciente de sí. Todo lo hacía como un robot. Porque esa era su rutina diaria en un trabajo que odiaba, en una oficina que odiaba, rodeada de gente a la que odiaba. Pero tenía que poner el pan en la mesa, y en ningún otro lugar le pagaban igual de bien como lo hacían ahí. Y agradecía las sumas de dinero. Podía permitirse un par de cosas caras para ella y su esposa. Claro que ahora su lugar en esa oficina tan odiada pendía de un hilo, fruto de salir temprano sin consentimiento de su jefe, y de entrar tarde sin el permiso del mismo durante hace varias semanas. No era su culpa, y por supuesto, no era de nadie más… Quizá los problemas en casa si eran, después de todo, culpa de ella aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Pero lo mantenía secreto, o eso intentaba. Los que supuestamente eran sus compañeros de trabajo no tenían por qué saber qué era lo que pendía de un hilo, aparte de su trabajo.

"West, ¿dónde están los informes que te mandé a hacer?" Mierda. Los informes… Los había pedido hace dos horas y ella no tenía nada escrito. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Seguro que la corrían esta vez.

Al ver que ella no respondía, no se movía, no le miraba, decidió acercarse y sentarse en otra silla que había en el pequeño cubículo. Ella no se inmutó. No despegó la vista de la pantalla del computador, en donde se mostraba un documento en blanco. No despegó los dedos de su posición, que consistía en rozar el teclado con las yemas de los dedos. Podría decirse que incluso aguantó la respiración mientras su jefe se sentaba.

"Escucha, Jade" Empezó a hablar el hombre con calma. "Sé qué has tenido problemas…"

"No tengo problemas." Interrumpió. Él suspiró.

"No puedes seguir así. Llevas días, semanas sin trabajar realmente. Y yo te sigo pagando. Estoy perdiendo dinero. Necesito esos informes. Son muy importantes." Jade vio la hora.

"Te los daré mañana, tengo que irme." Se levantó y tomó su saco del respaldo de su silla. Su jefe también se levantó.

"No." Dijo rotundamente. "Los necesito ahora. Son las 8 de la noche, puedes acabar para las nueve".

"Pero todos se están yendo. Es la hora de salida."

"Ese no es mi problema. Tuviste tiempo suficiente para hacerlos. Pudiste haber salido más temprano, pero decidiste solo sentarte ahí." El hombre empezó a alejarse poco a poco del cubículo, dejándola ahí parada, pasmada. No iba a salir pronto, lo sabía. Entonces usó su última arma.

"Pero es mi aniversario". Entonces el hombre que podría tener 40 años se dio la vuelta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y miró a la chica de los ojos azules.

"Jade." dijo muy calmado "Todos sabemos que ustedes dos están mal. Quizá sea tu aniversario, pero no irás a celebrarlo con ella. Sé que te irás a un bar a tomar como lo has hecho cada viernes últimamente. Y mira que hoy es martes. Si te dejo ir, no regresarás mañana". Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. "Apaga todo cuando te vayas".

Había muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero lo que más sobresalía era la pregunta "_¿Cómo supo lo de los bares?_". Seguro que la había visto en alguno de ellos. Y no estaba tan equivocado: durante toda la tarde se la pasó pensando en si debería irse a casa, o irse a un bar. Había uno que empezaba a ser su favorito, con una fachada de un bar antiguo y una cerveza muy refrescante y de sabor divino. Pero al final se había decidido. E incluso había decidido darle su regalo en la noche, al regresar, y no dejarlo en la cama para que lo viera al despertar. Porque era cierto, estaban mal. Él lo había dicho, todos lo sabían. Pero eso no significaba que, después de todo, no quisiera pasar la noche a su lado. No podía decir nada sobre ella, pero Jade aun le quería. Demasiado, a decir verdad.

Apretó la mandíbula y los puños. El saco arrugándose gracias al agarre de su mano derecha. Pasó saliva, esperando encontrarse con el nudo en la garganta que últimamente se presentaba con regularidad. Pero el nudo no estaba esta vez. Al parecer sólo aparecía cuando se negaba a aceptar la realidad, y esta vez había estado de acuerdo en lo que su jefe había dicho.

Dejó caer su saco y, resignada, se sentó de nuevo con la intención de hacer los informes. Recordándose una vez más, que estaba ahí para poder poner el pan en la mesa.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que alumbraba un poco el lugar era la pantalla del televisor encendido. Era cerca de media noche. Tori se levantó del sofá y miró a Jade. La morena con su pijama y bata puestos. La otra con su traje de pantalón y saco.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Tori.

"En el trabajo. Mi jefe no me dejó salir hasta que no acabara unos informes". Tori asintió suavemente.

"Si quieres comer, hay algo en la nevera. Creo". Apagó el televisor y subió a su habitación. Jade apretó la mandíbula de nuevo intentando no gritar o llorar. Cerró los ojos, suspiró.

Abrió la nevera y lo único que había en ella era una caja de comida china que parecía llevar muchas horas ahí. ¿Hace cuánto que ninguna de las dos hacía las compras? No podía recordarlo. Ella se la pasaba en el trabajo o en el bar y desconocía lo que Tori hacía en su ausencia. Pero de cierto modo, le dio nostalgia el ver un frigorífico tan vacío. Le recordaba que estaban en una posición semejante. Con una casa enorme y tan vacía. Y sin rastro del amor que una vez mostraron ante todo el mundo. Recordó cierta vez en que, siendo una chica de 15 años, le dijo a su amiga Cat: "No quiero estar en la escuela". Cat había respondido con una frase en inglés: "_You want to go home?"_, y Jade sólo había dicho: "No. _Home _es _Hogar_. Y eso dejó de ser un hogar hace mucho tiempo". Pues se sentía prácticamente lo mismo. Ahora su vida con Tori sólo era… No era nada realmente. La amaba, sí. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo habían empezado tantos problemas.

Comió a oscuras su caja de comida china. Al menos Tori había tenido la consideración de comprar lo que a ella le gustaba. Y eso ya era un gran paso. Sacó la cajita alargada y negra que había traído en su bolsillo durante el día. Era un collar de oro que había comprado para Tori, pero ahora no tendría la oportunidad de dárselo personalmente. Así que, cuando terminó su "cena" y estaba dispuesta a acostarse, metió la cajita en el cajón de la cómoda de Tori. Ella la abría cada mañana para sacar sus gafas. Y ahí vería la cajita. Quizá no arreglase los problemas entre ellas, pero quería darle el presente. Se lo merecía, de algún modo.

Al despertar, volvió a las acciones de robot. No quería ir al trabajo. Por suerte era miércoles, y los miércoles entraba a las 9 de la mañana. Se levantó con pesadumbre y estiró un poco. Su celular sonó y era un mensaje de su jefe. "_Más te vale que llegues a tiempo hoy, West. O será la última vez_", leía el mensaje. Qué manera más fabulosa de empezar el día que con una amenaza de su jefe. Tomó una ducha, se vistió. Se sirvió una taza de café y la disfrutó en silencio. El café de la oficina era un asco. Cuando se disponía a salir, se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba. Su celular. Regresó por él a su habitación y una vez que lo tuvo en las manos, se dio cuenta de que algo más faltaba. Buscó en los dos baños, la cocina, las habitaciones para huéspedes y nada. Abrió la cómoda de Tori y se encontró con unas gafas desaparecidas y una cajita alargada y negra, que no debería estar ahí, con su contenido adentro. Entonces lo comprendió.

Tori se había ido.

En su armario faltaban algunas prendas y sus zapatos favoritos no estaban. Tampoco sus perfumes ni su cepillo de dientes. Las libretas en las que escribía canciones. Y lo que más le dolió a Jade, fue que Tori haya dejado sus llaves. Porque si se las hubiera llevado, podría ser un signo de que regresaría. Quizá habría olvidado que viajaría a Santa Bárbara a ver a su tía, o a Chicago por un trabajo de los que a veces tenía. Pero sus llaves estaban ahí. Descansando donde siempre las dejaba.

Se sentó en las escaleras a pensar. Pero lo que más quería era llamarle, escuchar su voz, saber que estaba bien. Confirmar que era un error, que sus llaves se le habían olvidado. Qué quizá había olvidado que iba a hacer un pequeño viaje. Pero cuando llamó y la llamada fue cortada, supo que no. Que lo que suponía era cierto. Y la pregunta ahora era: "_¿A dónde fue?_". Se hacía una idea, pero quería confirmar.

En ese momento le llegó un mensaje de su jefe: "_Te lo advertí. Estás despedida_". Se sorprendió lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Eran las 10 de la mañana, y ella se la había pasado buscando a un fantasma y creyendo que regresaría.

Se encontró sentada en las escaleras sin trabajo, sin esposa, sin lágrimas para derramar. Pasó así toda la tarde, hasta que fue hora de levantarse y comer algo. Fue a hacer las compras. Y a su regreso comió cereal. Y entonces se percató de que realmente no había sentido la soledad hasta ese día.

Y empezó a llorar.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí queda y... Ya :v Vamos, comenten. El teclado no les comerá la mano x3**_

_**Atte. This c:**_


End file.
